Back to the beggining with new suprisies
by X-5 450
Summary: Max and Alec go on an Eyes Only mission gone wrong, they are recaptured, with no memories. Max/Alec * read and review
1. finding manticore

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY DARK ANGEL CHARACTERS OR THE SHOW NO MATTER HOW MUCH I DREAM

"Will you shut up already?" Max said irritably to her partner

"Sorry, but we have been in this same closet for HOURS!" Alec replied hastily "I mean I know you would go out our way to be next to me but really come on, did you purposely have Logan find out when we could break in just so we could stay in confined quarter together?" Alec asked while wearing the smirk that Max knew all too well.

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggg._ "Jesus Alec we are trying to keep it low and here you are with your phone vibrating", Max said while smacking the back of Alec's head.

"Ouch Max " said Alec while checking his caller Id and groaning once he saw who it was," Max you really need to get a cell phone cause this is getting ridiculous" replied Alec as Max looked on with confusion,

"What do you mean?" Max asked questionably

"It's your boyfriend" Alec stated while tossing her the phone and rolling his eyes, he knew that Max would respond by saying-----

"He's not my -------"started Max

Interrupting max "Yaya, I know you gonna pick up or should I hang up on him?" Alec asked sarcastically

Max glaring at Alec, " Go for Max." she spoke into the phone, while trying to decide if she should laugh or hit Alec because he was making kissy faces at her, instead she just rolled her eyes.

"Um, a friend just informed me that .... Well….You can forget the mission you are on, but I have a new one." Logan said quickly hoping just hoping the X-5 did not hear and feel a need to blow up.

"WHAT?" both Alec and Max replied, seeing how Alec heard because of the X-5 enhanced hearing and Max apparently DID catch what he said.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I WAS STUCK IN THIS CLOSET FOR …." Started max while not knowing

"3 hours, 20 min, and 21 sec." replied Alec

"3 HOURS, 20 MIN, AND 21 SEC, WITH ALEC, FOR NOTHING?" replied max unbelievingly," AND YOU WANT US TO GO ON ANOTHER MISSION?"Max continued, and Alec faking the injury done to his ego, getting angrier every second to the point where she looked ready to chuck the phone across the closet that was barely 9x9.

Alec took the phone afraid she would break it, "Look Logy, Max may be YOUR cat burglar, but I'm not, I only came because of the money, so there is no way in hell I'm going home empty handed." Alec said fiercely letting Logan know just how deadly he could be.

"Ya, I kind of figured that, look my client said that he is willing to pay $50,000, I get 50% you guys each get 25% it--------"continued Logan till Alec cut him off.

"I get 40%, Max gets 40%, and you get 20 or no deal." Said Alec since he knew that he was losing pay checks every time he skipped work for "EYES ONLY" and if he was going to do something it had to be beneficial to him, he has his needs.

"NO--," started Logan then he realized that arguing with Alec wouldn't get him anywhere," fine," he grunted, "the place is about 20 min from where you are, it's off of... Harlem St. he said if you keep following the trail, you will come to a building"

Max getting annoyed that Alec was doing all the talking, grabbed the phone and began talking," I heard everything you said so what do you want us to do?"

" Not me Max, one of Eyes Only customers" replied Logan annoyed, Max and Alec on the other hand were rolling their eyes yay, MR."EYES ONLY" and his saving the world clients.

"Anyway my, I mean, Eyes Olney's client," Logan continued while Alec thought to himself, does he really refer to himself in third person when we know he is Eyes Only, ohm I probably should know what he is saying," so get the tapes and head back here, Good luck, and Max-----"Logan said finishing rambling and leaving Alec unsure of the mission.

"I know I know be careful" Max automatically said knowing Logan was bound to state this.

Once Max hung up and Alec and her headed towards there bike, "So what do we do?" questioned Alec,

"Should have known you weren't listening, anyway Logan's guy wants us to break into some building and retrieve the camera tapes, so he can check out what's going on" replied Max while starting her motorcycle.

"Not Logan's client, Eyes' Olney's client" Alec said while scolding Max in the way Logan did to them.

Max looked at Alec laughing along with him," Whatever. Just make sure you don't screw up alright. And be careful"

" Of course Maxie I think your hanging around Roller Boy to much your starting to sound like him, but you know I always am alright" Alec said arrogantly and a little hurt Max would think he would screw up, that wasn't him, it was his brother.

"Let's go" Max said. They both look off into the night not knowing that if they could reverse time it was one thing they would never do.

They arrived together on Harlem rd. and knew that they should travel on foot to the building so no one could hear them, they hide their bikes in the bushes so no one saw them, they would get them on the way out.

"You ready?" asked Max

"Ya, come one" Alec said already surpassing Max, they both headed over the hill to the building.

As they got closer they saw why the building was so familiar, but it just couldn't be. When they were less than 40 ft away they knew for sure what this facility was.

"Manticore" they both whispered unbelievable and slightly with fear.

But once they realized they had to get out of there it was too late guns were already being fired. Both at the same moment thought to themselves that even if they were going down they wouldn't take their friends and family with them. So they did the one thing that would protect them, the one useful thing Manticore taught them, how to erase your memory to prevent the enemy from accessing valuable information, little did Manticore know that they were the enemy, soon after they looked at each other knowing that the end was near,

And then it all went black.


	2. where am i

Max woke up in a infirmary unsure of what happened she forgot all her memories except for the single fact that she was a soldier, X-5-452, and was in Manticore, to serve and become a good soldier, little did she know that 2 weeks ago this idea was the last thing she would have done

_Where am I?_ -452 thought to herself, soon she heard footsteps and a door unlock

"State your designation!" commanded the lady who obviously was the leader

All of a sudden X-5 452 had a sudden flashback

……**FLASHBACK………………………**

"**State your designation, soldier," the lady said while not even trying to contain her disgust**

"**My name is Max" grunted the girl who resembled 452. **_**Huh that girl looks just like me, I wonder, but no I'm a good soldier and good soldiers don't have names.**_

"**Max come on, we are gonna be late and Normal's gonna kill us," stated the African-American as she waited impatiently for her friend.**

"**I'm coming, I'm coming, Normal doesn't expect us to be on time anyway, I've worked there for 7 years and never once have I been on time" said "Max" as she smiled while heading out the door to go to work. **_** Who is this girl and why are people calling her Max when it's me? Maybe it was during one of my missions or something, 452 thought to herself.**_

……_**..**_**END OF FLASHBACK…………………..**

_**No matter the memories she just encountered she knew that telling this lady her name was Max would only make her mad.**_

"X-5- 452 at your command m'am!" barked 452 as she fell into stance

The lady in charge looked please with 452's answer, "At ease soldier, now that you are awake you are to report to Psy-Ops and hopefully cleared to join your unit"

452 still confused on what happened before she woke up," Permission to speak m'am?"

The lady still confused on whether 452 was playing along or really was a soldier," uh...Permission granted"

452 looking around unsure of if she should ask the question," Why am I being sent to Psy-Ops, m'am did I do something wrong?" 452 asked questionably.

"Uh","Um" started the lady not sure of how to answer, did 452 have here memory wiped?

"M'am I think you should see this" said the scrawny looking man that acted as if he felt the whole world was going to crash on him. Soon the lady followed after him and out the door

_Did I do something wrong? Thought 452 to herself._

Outside the door in the room the man and woman were talking.

"Doctor what are you talking about?" asked the commanding woman in an could tone while giving him an icy glare that did not help him seeing as if he was already intimidated by having to talk to this lady.

" You s-s-see well X-5-452 h-h-has no re-recall, memory of anything before t-today, or th-th-that's what the brain waves t-t-tell us from the t-t-tests you said to t-take" stuttered the Doctor as he tried to explain the reason of why an X-5 that can remember a book word for word that she read 3 years ago.

"How is that—", started the woman," ohm, I see, she must have shut down her system before she was captured to protect those around her" hmm maybe I can use this to my advantage thought the lady as she returned to the room 452 was in.

As soon as she heard the footsteps approaching 452, retreated to the bed she was resting in, who are they talking about? Not me, why would they need to RE-capture me?

"X-5 452." Asked the commander

"Yes m'am?" asked 452 thinking it was best not to ask questions to reveal that she had been spying on the commander's conversation with the doctor.

" You will be placed in Psy-Ops until you are cleared to join the others, the reason you are going there is because you recently went on a mission to Brazil to retrieve information and failed, we brought you and your partner back with severe injuries and concussions to your head, which may explain why you cannot remember," said the lady while thinking of what more she should add to her fake story of why 452 could not remember her life before today," you were captured by the enemy because you did not follow instruction you will be put in Psy-Ops and then report to reindoctrination to make sure you never resist orders again" finish the woman thinking to herself that this was how she can avoid 452 asking questions and being place for reprogramming

"Soldiers take her away" the woman said soon before 452 saw 5-6 bulky men, soldiers that forcefully grabbed her and dragged her to Psy-Ops.

Meanwhile the lady smiled to herself thinking that things were going as planned, 452 and 494 would join this new better version of Manticore and barely resist her orders.

She headed to a room a little down the corridor to explain to 494 how he too failed the same mission so that if 452 and him were suspicious they could only ask each other of the mission, and the only two that knew what occurred would know why they could not recall the event and they would soon drop the subject.

So as 494 was dragged to Psy-Ops and strapped down to a seat he couldn't help but hear a single plea of help coming from the room next to him, all of a sudden he was overcome with pain and forgot about the incident.

After receiving Psy-Ops for 3 weeks and reindoctrine for a week both 452 and 494 headed to solitaire for 2 weeks, but one night 494 heard movement in the room next to him indicating human life, and decided for once and for all to peek into the isolation room next to his.

As 494 looked into the room next to him he saw a curly dark haired girl with caramel skin and could not help but gasp, he knew her and all of a sudden felt the need to rile her up and try to get a spark out of her under that Manticore soldier, but resisted , perhaps later he thought.

452 was thinking to herself when all she heard was a quick hurried gasp of breath and looked up through the window that allowed the rooms to be connected, only to be shocked to see piercing green eyes staring right her.

"You" said 494 not quite sure of who she was but knew he knew her at once.

" I know you," said 452 struggling to find the words to tell him that she remembered him but was not sure how," your, your," suddenly 452 had an urge to say Alec seeing as it was the first name that came to mind, maybe it had to do with that sexy smirk he had on his face

"I'm the one you dream about every night, I know." conceitedly said 494 unable to contain his urge any longer.

452 quickly realized that no matter how obnoxious and arrogant this guy could be she was glad that there was a human in there not someone mechanic killing machine," Great I had to be stuck next to a guy with the world's biggest ego, are you sure that your head can fit in there, cause your ego seems to big" she replied

494 glad to see a reaction out of her said, " Baby that's not the only big thing about me" smirking and knowing at once he would enjoy annoying this girl, woman, every chance he got.

Rolling her eyes and trying to fake disgust," Look I hope you don't keep me up all night talking "said 452

494 smirking replied "Oh trust me I no other ways I could keep yo—", started 494

Giving him a glare that the devil would have been proud of "finish that sentence and I swear I'm gonna smack you" she said in a playful but annoyed tone

Knowing that it would rile her up, "keep you up all night", finish 494

A smack could be heard echoing down the walls of the corridor and not to long after a whine and the sound of pain emerged from the same area.

"Told you not to finish the sentence" 452 said raising her eyebrows to show him just how little she carried.

"I knew you wanted an excuse to touch" said 494 as he quickly stepped away from the area that allowed access to the other room, so that he could avoid being hit.

"Good night 494" 452 said before the lights turned off indicating it was time for bed.

"Goodnight," started 494 before he realized a name was on the tip of his tongue, a word that he felt would reveal the reason as to why he knew her, "Max" he whispered before falling to sleep.

452 believing that she did not hear him say that name, but believing it was a name she wanted him to say so that she could rest in peace. She closed her eyes and felt a feeling that she knew did not always appear, and for the first time in a while she fell asleep.

*If anyone has a name for the woman commander PLEASE, PLEASE let me know, and please just push the button and review even 2 words would suffice :D thanx.


	3. Explanation?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed sorry it took me such a long time to update, I had sports and my finals are coming. Anyway here is the next chapter and thanks nexus 432 and maron771121 for helping me come up with names so I decided to use both names.

"**You killed me Maxie, you left me there and killed me, your own brother," whispered the man with a childish shock and a face resembling 494's.**

"**You Max look what you did, know I can never see my son grow up or every see my husband because of "said a 24 year old woman with black hair, she seemed to be floating in water.**

**Then the lady with short blonde hair appeared saying" You're a virus Max, everyone you care for die because of you, Ben, Zack, Tinga, everyone" **

"**We're dead because of you" said faces as they appeared everywhere pale, dead," we would be alive it were" all of a sudden hundreds of voices were around her saying " you released us into the world, and all we got was death" or " you killed us all because of you", " you're reckless it's in your blood, because of you I'm dead"**

"No, NO I didn't kill anyone, no, NOO" screamed 452 as she fell to the ground waking up to realize it was really a dream. She was covered in sweat, breathing heavily and confused. Who were all those people, why did they keep saying that I killed them?

"Hey 452, you okay?" called 494 worried, from his room. It sounded like he was moving around trying to get 452 into his line of view.

452 not wanting to show how scared she was quickly pulled on her Manticore mask," yaya I'm fine just a dream" said 452 brushing off the fact that it was more than a dream, more of her past that she couldn't remember.

494 realizing that she wasn't going to tell him anything, hell if it was him he wouldn't either but then again that was the same for all Manticore soldier so instead he said," Just a dream, huh, I know what you mean sometimes I dream of things I can't remember but that scares the crap out of me," 494 confessed and thought to himself that he felt vulnerable, talking to another soldier that could just as well tell and send him to Psy-Ops, so he did what he does best, brushed it off," anyway I heard some guards saw that the bitc—umm Attenborough, was going to release us and let us join units" quickly stated 494 covering up his little name he choose for the commander.

452 smiled while thinking at least I'm not the only one around here that really doesn't like her," Um I don't really remember my unit" honestly she stated embarrassed that she confessed this to him. All of a sudden it hit her," hey, why are you in solitaire?" she curiously asked.

All of a sudden he recognized he truly didn't remember," Well…I… Attenborough told me I um screwed up a mission," he started slightly ashamed since he couldn't recall the mission, wow I must have messed up pretty badly if Psy-Ops completely erased my memory of the mission, "but truthfully I don't remember.

Relieved that she wasn't the only one who didn't know the reason she was being punished, "yeah I can't remember anything from my mission either," started 452 once she heard heavy footsteps approaching the door she and 494 quickly shut up and stepped away from the hole that allowed them to communicate.

The guard entered both rooms with cruel expressions on their face," Let's go the boss is waiting" they said while dragging both transgenics by the hair.

Once both 494 and 452 were shoved into the office, Attenborough entered looking at the two with great disdain. "Well since we never were formally introduced, welcome to Manticore's Seattle base. I'm Attenborough, Attenborough Sandeman." She replied with a very unwelcoming tone.

I'm not from the Seattle base? Thought 452, maybe that's why I can't remember anything but… thought 452

What am I doing here, if this was not the facility I'm from thought 494, deciding he wanted to get some answers," Permission to speak m'am?" asked 494.

"Permission granted 494," said Attenborough

" What exactly are we doing here if this is not ours..," started 494 and realizing he didn't know what to call Manticore so he called it the only word he could think of no matter how wrong it sounded,"..home?" ended 494.

Home. For some reason that right and there is no way this place is warm and cozy thought 452.

Attenborough smirking knowing this question was bound to be brought up," Well you see.." started the lady as she continued to explain how 452 and 494 messed up," you both were retrieved by my men and will know stay here permanently, funny though how you both seem to remember each other's company do you remember the mission you both screwed up on?" asked Attenborough.

Wait 494 was the other soldier that went on the mission with me, why can't I remember that. Damnit thought 452.

It was 452 SHE was my partner on the mission that I can't recall, but she said she didn't know what happened on her mission. Oh well I guess I will just have to remember the mission to know what happened. Thought 494.

Attenborough watching the mixed emotions pass through the two X-5's face and then their masks slamming on over their shock. She took pride in wavering the façade the soldier mastered so well. I'm sure Daddy Sandeman would be so proud she thought before getting ready to tell the two were they were to go.


End file.
